FullMetal Memories
by Rukaxis
Summary: Based during the movie. No spoilers. - Edward has found a way to return from the other side of the gate. He has also discovered Alchemy is avalible to him there. Will he be able to return to those he love safely? Or fall into a pit of unkept memories?
1. Prologue

Prologue:

With watches and notes!

The sounds of hands clapping together rang throughout the night. Thin material clad auto mail clashed against equally thinly clad flesh creating a loud echoing sound. A flash of blue danced across the night sky, beaming on everything in sight, buildings, people and even animals. But only for a few seconds. At the source of the light lay a impression on the ground, a circle with writing and symbols along its rim, and in the center a pocket watch with a note tucked neatly into the hook.

Alchemy, one of the worlds biggest mysteries. Unlike magic, Alchemy can not create something from nothing. Equivalent exchange, it takes over every aspect of our lives, including Alchemy. For example, if you run you become tired. In return for the energy your body used to get you going so fast, it needs its time to rest. Alchemy is the same. If you create something, it must have the exact same mass, and elements of the previous item. That is the law.

Though it is unknown to the common people why Alchemy was needed for this watch and note, there are few who would understand. But that would all be explained later.

Quietly, hesitant foot steps began to make their way in the direction of the watch. A set of males, one in their late to mid twenties and the other in their early teens, finally came into view. There was hardly a soul in Central who didn't know their names. Former state Alchemist Roy Mustang, The Flame Alchemist. And current state Alchemist, Alphonse Elric, the Healing Alchemist.

Both stood in a awkward silence, listening to the bustling of the city people who were using a vain attempt at figuring out what exactly was going on. It was Roy who dared to move first, carefully picking up the watch and removing the note. Unfolding it quietly he scanned over the contents, before quietly closing it. A soft smile rose to his lips as he turned his head to face his good eye to Alphonse.

"It seems Edward has found a new life of the other side..." he mused.

"The note... what did it say?"Alphonse questioned quietly. His voice began to tremble lightly, somewhat in fear of what had become of his older brother. Though he knew the older could take care of himself, it didn't stop him from worrying.

"It says he doesn't like that world... he says he's coming back Alphonse. Alchemy, is apparently existent over there as well. But in a much different sense. Hence how the note came." he began quietly, "In the note he claims that it will only take him a few days to get the preparations ready to return... But we'll see about that."

"Really?" Al chirped excitedly. He himself had seen the other side of the gate, only to have Edward force him back into Central. The thought that Edward could return, and Alchemy was available to him was astonishing in his mind. "Did the note say anything else?"

A small smirk rose to the lips of the former General, "It did. He said to make sure there is food upon his arrival..."


	2. Ch 1 New Beginings

Chapter One:

New beginnings

Three years had passed since the fateful day they received the letter signaling Edwards return. Three years they waited with utmost patience for the arrival of the famous Full Metal one. Three years, of false hope. Everyone had done their best to keep their hopes high and continued to prepare themselves for, just incase, another year of disappointment. Few had eventually moved on with their lives, accepting promotions and moving elsewhere to pursue their futures. But some took it upon themselves to stay behind, and in order to make sure they would not be transferred elsewhere, rejected any and all job offers that came their way.

Alphonse took it upon himself to enter in the military as a state Alchemist in order to have a wider rang in research to look for his older brother. His main areas of study were the Gate and movement Alchemy. It took the military a year to convince the young Alchemist to take on a second name. Alphonse was convinced it would shame his brother though the General joked that he was afraid he would surpass Edward and make a bigger name for himself. Maybe that was true as well.

His second name was ironic. Just as ironic as the 'Full Metal Alchemist', Alphonse Elric became the Iron Soul Alchemist. At first, he had just gaped at the name and stared at the paper. But after a few moments, he took on a serious face as well as a smirk and nodded. "Well then, I'll accept this name, and when brother returns, he will be proud. This name… I like it."

Others in the room gave small smirks, glancing back and fourth between the rest of the crew. There was no doubt, Alphonse and Edward were brothers, and even their reactions to the names were similar. At that moment, the flame of hope in everyone's hearts reignited. If the brothers were as alike as they expected, then Edward would no doubt rise from the 'dead' and prove to them all, there was no stopping the Full Metal Alchemist.

It had been yet another year since Alphonse took on his new name. He began his research and everyone was sure he turned Central's library upside down searching for information. He had traveled to many places to count and still, had no leads.

Upon his return to Central he was informed of an odd occurrence that had happened just moments before his arrival. Those who had seen it claimed it to be a blinding flash of bluish colored lightning had struck one area a total of seventeen times, followed by a explosion. But the oddest thing was, what the lighting had left.

There imprinted into the ground, just below Alphonse's feet, was one of the largest transmutation circles he had ever seen. The detailing and symbols within the circle were ones that he had never before seen. But there was one thing that caught his attention amongst the rubble and debris, smoke and loud rumble of frightened people.

Only a mere twenty feet away lay a body. The body was clothed in old fashion dress and clutching a very familiar red jacket. The figure didn't seem to be moving, or even alive for that matter but one never knew. Al took a few steps forward; the sight of bright golden hair caught his eyes. A rush of adrenalin hit his system and he broke into a run. The closer he got to the body the more anxious he got.

This was it; this was the return of the Full Metal Alchemist.

"Brother!" Alphonse shouted. Taking off in a full-blown run, moving as fast as his legs would allow him. "Brother!" he shouted once again, coming to a quick halt as he finally arrived at the boys' side. "Brother, Brother wake up. Come on Edward. Wake up… please…" he called, shaking the other blonds body as hard as he could. The only response he received was a small gasp for air and a groan.

He was alive! Edward was alive! He had to tell the others. Placing a small kiss to his brothers forehead Alphonse slowly and carefully shifted Edward onto his back. After a few minutes of repositioning and regaining his grip, Al took of in the direction of the Generals office.

The trip was exhausting but Alphonse didn't care, his brother was back. That was all that mattered. When the building came into sight he began shouting for someone to open the door. A few guards complied and let him in without any question.

He was almost there; he dashed up the stairs and through the hallways, all the while listening carefully to the sound of his sleeping brothers breathing. It was a sound he truly missed and hopped, he would hear for a long time. "General! Miss. Hawkeye!" Al cried out. "Open the door! You have to see this!" he shouted, slamming into the door, causing it to fly open. Startling all the room's inhabitants.

"We were coming Alphonse there was no need to kick down the door… Is that…" Mustang's eyes traveled down to the figure Al was placing carefully on one of the plush leather sofas. "…Edward…" he breathed. Quietly approaching the boy, he kneeled down in front of him. Soon followed by the others in the room.

A gentle, gloved hand made its way carefully through the tangled knots of blond hair. "Its nice you safe…" Roy whispered quietly to the sleeping boy. "Thank you for returning to us."

At that moment, something that startled everyone happened. Edward awoke. His eyes large and curious glancing around the room. Taking in all there was to see, peoples faces, decorations and just things in general. A small smile tugged at his lips and everyone in the room smiled, but only for a moment. What Edward said next, broke everyone's hearts and hurt them dearly.

With a sheepish smile and a turnip red face Edward turned and looked right at Alphonse, then Roy and asked with all seriousness. "Who are you?"


End file.
